


take a hint

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, musician!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(<a href="http://propertyofwckd.tumblr.com/post/87781883592">tumblr link</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a hint

Lydia ran a hand through her hair for what had to be  _at least_ the twentieth time as she scrutinized her reflection in the grimey, crooked mirror hanging on the bathroom wall. She always made sure to look her best on these nights, even though in the end it never really seemed to make a difference. 

Every Friday night for the past three weeks, Allison, Erica, Kira, Malia, Cora and herself had all been frequenting this particular bar- and with good reason. The band that they had on was consistently on point- the music they played had good beats and an overall polished sound, and they weren't bad to look at either... which is the real reason they kept coming back.

Stiles, the lead singer and pianist of the band, had caught Lydia's eye the moment they walked into the club that first night, and she'd been hooked ever since. Normally, Lydia didn't have problems getting guys to talk to her, and within an hour- usually less- she would be leaving with a phone number, or with whoever she was chatting up. Of course the one guy she was actually interested in _dating_ didn't seem the slightest bit interested in her at all. 

After their set, the band would sit at the bar and order drinks, chatting with each other, and pretty much anyone brave enough to join the conversation. Lydia had worked up the nerve, after a few minutes of pep talking from the girls, and sat down on the bar stool next to him. It wasn't like she hadn't done this before- there was no reason for her to be nervous.  She ordered a drink, glancing over at him out of her peripheral vision as she waited. When the bartender slid her drink to her, the man- Stiles- turned his attention toward her, smiling politely. "Hey Lydia!", he offered with a nod and a small smile. "Glad to see you guys could make it again tonight."

"Hey Stiles! Yeah it's- I guess this has become our new place to frequent, which I completely blame you guys for by the way.", she replied, nodding in thanks as the bartender slid her drink across the bar. 

"I'm glad to hear that we have officially swayed your allegiance. It's a nice compliment, not one that we get often."

Lydia shook her head, "I'm sure you get that all the time, Mr. Modesty."

Stiles laughed, taking a sip of his drink before replying. "We may be good, but we definitely don't get that sort of recognition."

The made friendly conversation for a few more minutes before someone else approached and his attention wavered to other conversations. Lydia sighed, swirling her drink around and staring absent-mindedly at the bar in front of her. 

~

Playing at the Beta Bar with his band every Friday night had become one of his favorite things to do- he got paid to play his music, and he got to do it with his closest friends. 

Recently, there had been an added bonus to everything- the night that Lydia and her friends decided to pop in. He noticed her the moment she walked in the door. The entire group of girls she was with were stunning in their own ways, he could definitely admit that, but for some reason his eyes were just drawn straight to her. 

After their set that first night, she had come up to talk to him, and to say he was nervous would have been an understatement. She introduced herself and complimented him and the band, and for a while they made friendly conversation- but nothing really went anywhere. Stiles had thought maybe she had been flirting- until she went back over to her friends- he was about 80% sure she was dating the tall, slender brunette with shoulder length hair- or maybe the curvy blonde? he really couldn't tell. He obviously found Lydia attractive, and had actually enjoyed talking to her- but he didn't want to risk hitting on a girl who was already taken- whether she was dating a man, or a woman, or someone who identified as neither. 

By the time the fifth week rolled around, he was getting comfortable around the fiery strawberry blonde. He could see them being friends, outside of just chatting for a few minutes in a loud bar once a week.

 Just as Stiles was gathering up the nerve to ask her for coffee- as friends of course- he noticed a tall man with long sandy hair in a grey blazer and skinny jeans slide onto the bar stool on the other side of her. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the man introduced himself and tried to strike up a conversation. 

"So do you come to this bar often?", the man asked.

"Really? 'You come here often?' that's what your going with?", Lydia replied, clearly unimpressed.

Stiles snorted, conjuring up a fake cough to try and cover it up. 

"Look, I know that you're here alone. I mean, you've been dancing with your friends- but I haven't seen a boytoy in the picture- we could fix that...", he continued, placing his hand on her kneed.

"I really don't think that's a good idea", Lydia replied.

His slid his hand further up on her leg. "And why not? I don't see any problems with that idea..."

"Because I don't want to? That's pretty much it. Seems like reason enough to me", she argued. 

"Aw, c'mon baby. Don't be like that", the man coaxed, leaning in to her space.

Stiles' patience snapped and he turned and stood from his chair, walking to stand next to Lydia. "I'm sorry, but this lovely lady is not available to you. She has already chosen me, and therefor I am her man, and not you, so if you'll excuse us."

He secured one arm around her waist, gently placing the other under her legs and lifted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck instantly. "Mess with her again, and I swear you'll regret it."

Once they were out in front of the club, he carefully set her back on her feet.

"Look, I am really, really sorry if I crossed some sort of line back there, but you just seemed really uncomfortable and I- I didn't want to leave you like that. Not that I don't think you can't handle yourself! because you totally can, but-", Stiles apologized, rambling. 

She laughed, and grinned at him, touching his arm gently. "It's fine Stiles, thank you. I can definitely handle myself, but sometimes it's nice to not have to- especially with creeps like that."

Stiles smiled back at her. "You're welcome, any time."

Lydia cleared her throat before speaking again. "Well, I should probably get back to my friends... and try to procure a date with someone that isn't a complete creep."

"A date? you don't have a girlfriend?", Stiles asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Lydia tilted her head, a confused expression on her face, "Not at the moment, no. Why?"

"Well it's just...", Stiles began rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You always show up looking like that brunette with legs for days is your other half, so I just assumed..."

"Oh yeah, Allison is definitely my other half, no doubt about it- but we're platonic soul mates.", Lydia replied. "Not to say that I haven't had girlfriends before, but she was never one of them."

"Oh, uh, I see...huh.", Stiles replied, trying to process the information he had just been given. "So you wouldn't completely shoot me down if I asked you to grab coffee with me sometime?"

Lydia smiled brightly, her eyes widening slightly. "I would be a bit disappointed if you didn't- I was almost beginning to think you never would."

"It's a date then", Stiles replied. 

"It's a date.", she confirmed. 


End file.
